Flores de deseo
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Itachi y Konan comparten algo mas que Akatsuki. Son fríos, serios, personajes que comparten un pasado triste y oscuro, con un objetivo en común: La paz. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se conozcan más? ¿Qué pensará Pain al respecto? Él los mandó a ser compañeros, ¿Era esto lo que esperaba? La atracción entre ellos es evidente ¿hasta cuando podrán soportar no tocarse?Lemon.
1. Atracción

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. Me apetecía crear un fanfic romántico y lemon de Itachi Uchiha y me gusta la idea de emparejarlo con Konan. Aún no estoy muy metida en esta pareja por lo que espero que os guste como voy avanzando y espero mejorar y no decepcionar a quien lea este relato. Recuerdo a los lectores que tengo ya un fanfic lemon con Itachi, aunque comparte relato con Bulma y Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z). Os lo recomiendo si os gustan ambos Animes/Mangas. Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber que debería mejorar y que camino debo seguir, al fin y al cabo escribo para todos los que me leen. Un saludo y os dejo con el fic :)_

**Flores de deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Atracción**

No pasa un día que no venga a mi mente las imágenes de Yahiko feliz, a nuestro lado, siendo los tres hermanos que éramos entonces. Recuerdo tan fielmente como vivíamos los tres con Jiraiya, como él nos cuidaba y nos protegía, intentando hacernos ver lo dura que podía ser la vida shinobi.

Yahico murió y no pudimos evitarlo, pero me sigo sintiendo culpable por que si no fuera por mi igual seguiría vivo. Le debo la vida a él y a Nagato. Puedo entender perfectamente la obsesión de Nagato por que lleguemos a la paz. Una paz que se busca con la guerra ¿sigue siendo paz? Este mundo es tan cruel que no entiende el día a día sin peleas ni sangre.

Intento pasar mis horas haciendo mis figuras de origami, por que con ellas una parte de mi triste mundo cobran alegría. Puedo dar vida a papeles y hay momentos en los que tengo que eliminar a personas.

Cada día observo en silencio a mis compañeros, aquí en Akatsuki la mayoria tienen un pasado que se basa en muertes y sangre, en tristeza y dolor. De una forma u otra todos estamos unidos. Algunos parecen aceptar, lo que para otros es a sus ojos, ser villanos. Podría calificar a algunos de mis compañeros así, pero no quiero juzgar a nadie. Sólo me límito a observar, oír y callar. Ataco cuando se me ataca.

Pero entonces llegó él, Uchiha Itachi. Un ninja de Konoha que se fue huyendo, renegando, de allí después de haber matado a su familia, amigos y todo su clan. Torturando a su hermano, el único superviviente de aquella masacre. No puedo evitar sentir cierta atracción a él. Si Pain se diera cuenta podríamos vernos todos en serios problemas. Nagato es sobreprotector conmigo, no permite que me hagan daño, me cuida, me protege, me observa, intentando mantenerme con vida, intentando cumplir en cierto modo, que el sacrificio de Yahiko no fuese en vano.

Mi amigo, hermano y compañero de la infancia, por el cual sentía un profundo amor y que cuando se fue, lo sufrí. Él es el verdadero fundador de Akatsuki. Nagato y yo seguiremos su ejemplo y buscaremos la paz a cualquier precio.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos y pierdo la noción del tiempo, vuelvo en si cuando escucho una voz llamándome, Nagato. Voy donde me reclama y lo encuentro junto a Itachi, que con su semblante serio no se límita ni a saludar. Sólo me observa, me mira y me siento incomoda por sus ojos penetrantes.

-Konan – Me dijo Pain – como Itachi no tiene compañero ahora mismo, quiero que te encargues tu de acompañarle a las misiones.

-Como mandes, Pain.- Me desilusionaba tener que separarme de mi dios.

-Cuando yo tenga que salir vendrás conmigo. - Me dijo como si leyera mi mente y quisiera dejarme tranquila. - Sólo serás su compañera en lo que encontramos alguien para él.

Había oído rumores de la mala relación de Itachi con Orochimaru. Supuso que esa sería la razón de que desertara de Akatsuki y les jurara la guerra. En cualquier caso sentía curiosidad por Itachi. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki, exceptuando a Pain o Nagato, solían ser muy habladores y arrogantes, alardeando todo el tiempo de su poder y todo lo que habían hecho para llegar a ser criminales de rango S. El Uchiha no, él sólo callaba, recibía órdenes y actuaba, cumpliendo su misión sin poner ningún pero. En sus ojos oscuros veía un trasfondo triste, lleno de dolor y melancolia. De eso ella sabía bastante, su vida nunca fue fácil, siempre se vio envuelta en dolor y sufrimiento. Quizás por eso, pasar algún tiempo con Itachi despertaba su interés en otro hombre que no fuese Yahiko. Aunque claro está, que todo interés tenía que ser sólo profesional. Nada podía ir mas allá de eso, pues Pain, no lo permitiría y yo misma como mujer tampoco.

Ya de por si ser el único miembro femenino en un grupo de hombres, en un mundo como este, exigía darse a respetar. No era adecuado que me vieran tontear o mantener nada con nadie. Además Pain no lo permitiría.

Miraba a Itachi mientras hablaba con Pain sobre las misiones correspondientes en los próximos días. Él observaba todo con atención, clavando sus oscuros ojos en mi y, como siempre, sin soltar palabra. Sólo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Ese día salimos hacía una de las aldeas donde teníamos que hacer una misión, sería de rango B y según nos dijo Pain no sería difícil.

-No soy la más indicada para decirte esto, pero – dudé si seguir hablando con él. - no eres muy hablador.

Itachi seguía su camino en silencio, sin soltar palabra e ignorando a su compañera que intentaba, sin éxito, indagar en él.

-No es habitual que alguien como tú, que ha exterminado a su clan, sea tan callado. - Estas palabras le hicieron reaccionar y me miró.

-Quizás deberías callarte, si maté a mi familia no dudaría en hacerlo con simples compañeros.

-No lo dudo, Uchiha. Pero tampoco dudaria en afirmar que lo que hiciste... - Callé y pensé mis palabras. - lo cargas en tu conciencia y te duele cada día.

-Cállate, muchacha. No necesito que me psicoanalices.

-¿Muchacha? - Reí ante semenjante afirmación. - Te saco mas edad de la que te llevas con tu pequeño hermano, al que tanto añoras.

-Los asuntos con mi hermano no son de tu incumbencia, Konan.

-No entiendo la razón, Itachi. Pero no eres como los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Tu por mucho que estés aquí por matar a tu clan dejaste vivo a tu hermano, ¿iba a escapar un crío él solo? - Esperé esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, - Lo dejaste vivir por algún motivo.

-Tienes razón Konan, no soy como los demás bocazas de la organización. Yo – Me miró con sus ojos, ahora color sangre. - no necesito dar demostraciones de arrogancia que no sirve para nada. Mi poder es evidente.

-Vaya, ¿No eres arrogante? - Reí. - no es necesario que intentes intimidarme con tu Sharingan, se que no me harás daño.

Itachi paró en seco y yo frené a su vez. Me quedé quieta esperando su siguiente movimiento mientras maldecía pra mis adentros no haberme callado. Cuando él a hablado es por que he tocado una herida abierta que necesita ser sanada. Le miré, estando de espalda a mi, esperando que me mirara o mostrara algo de humanidad en aquellos preciosos ojos carmesí.

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos habían cambiado a oscuros, un negro azabache que hacia juego con su pelo. Se acercó despacio amí, arrinconándome sin darme cuenta hasta que sentí un árbol en mi espalda. A escasos centímetros de mi, casi podía percibir su olor, puso ambos brazos apoyados en el tronco, haciendo que me viera presa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sabía que no me haría nada, pero intentaba claramente intimidarme y que sucumbiera a lo que él quería, que no hurgara en su pasado y su tormento, que me callara y me limitara a ser como siempre era yo. Fría y solitaria. Ironicamente éramos mas parecidos de lo que pensaba. Ambos manteníamos las distancias con los demás, no queríamos hablar de nada, fríos, silenciosos y celosos de nuestra intimidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre Konan? - Dijo muy cerca de mi, tan cerca, que casí podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. - Para estar tan segura que no te haré nada, te veo un poco tensa.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Uchiha? - Pregunté echando pecho. - No soy una mujer que se ande con chiquitas Itachi, si se te ocurre atacarme de alguna manera no tendré piedad ni miramientos.

Itachi sonrió, como si le hubiera hecho gracia mi reacción o mi contestación.

-¿Sabes de que sería capaz mi dios por mi? No juegues con fuego, Itachi, por que puedes quemarte de verdad.

-No temo a Pain ni a nadie de este mundo, mujercita. - Acercó su boca a la mía, quedando sólo a unos centímetros en los que casi podían rozarse nuestros labios. - Eres tu la que debería temer de mi. No tengo piedad con nadie.

-¿Crees que me asustas o que no se defenderme sola? Sólo eres un renegado de tu villa que esconde un triste pasado. Nadie puede darse cuenta de eso mejor que yo.

Itachi se separó de mi, y me dio nuevamente la espalda, no sin antes hacer un gesto con la boca de decepción. Cada vez me daba mas la sensación de que no era la persona que intentaba aparentar.

Me agarró de la muñeca sin mirarme, y con fuerza tiró de mi. Su actuación me sacó de mis pensamientos sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.


	2. Jugando al despiste

**Capítulo 2**

**Jugando al despiste**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Intentó soltarme de mi agarre.

-Shh. Concéntrate. - Dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios. - ¿Lo oyes?

-Sí. - Comprendió que lo que intentaba era hacerle ver que había alguien por la zona. - No hay que pelear si no es necesario.

-¿Necesario? - Sonreí cerrando los ojos. - Claro, sólo si es necesario.

Siempre evitaba la pelea, evitaba hacer daño aunque mi reputación dijese lo contrario. Tenia que mantener un papel y una postura muy ajena a mi. Pero aún así, debía tener cuidado de no revelar mi verdadera historia. Esta mujer me analizaba demasiado y lo peor de todo es que se acercaba a mi verdadero yo. Pero no podía negar una cosa, indicutiblemente eramos muy similares. Ambos buscabamos la paz, a nuestra manera, el fin justifica los medios. Ambos éramos solitarios, fríos y tristes. Nuestro pasado era trágico y nos ha hecho ser como somos. Pero ella era una mujer, una compañera enemiga a la que debía vigilar. No debía abandonar mi misión ni lo que me trajo a Akatsuki. Debo vigilar a los enemigos y evitar que ataquen a Konoha.

Desde que vine a esta organización, donde sólo hay hombres, no he podido evitar fijarme en ella. La única mujer que hay en Akatsuki, la única fémina que tengo cerca y que he podido sentir, en cierto modo, en mucho tiempo.

Han pasado muchos años desde los que tuve que matar a mi novia, desde entonces, no he vuelto a sentir amor por nadie ni tampoco creo que lo sienta. Pero sigo siendo humano, un hombre de carne y hueso que requiere ciertas atenciones. Es lógico que me sienta atraído por una mujer como ésta. Es preciosa, mayor que yo, sus ojos anaranjados y su pelo azul hipnotizan a cualquiera. Su cara angelical no desvela que lo que hace la organización, en el fondo, sea malo. Pese a que tanto ella como Pain quieren la paz.

No debo desviarme de mi camino ni entretenerme con estos pensamientos inútiles. Tengo que seguir "entrenando" a Sasuke a mi manera, a base de que me odie.

No puedo andar pensando en seducciones que no me llevarán a nada. Aunque pudiera, aunque por un momento pudiera estar con una mujer, no podía ser Konan. Ella y el líder eran algo mas que amigos. Sólo hay que ver la cara de Pain cuando alguien comenta algo acerca de Konan.

-Escúchame, Konan. - Advertí. - Intentaremos evitarlos, no parecen muchos y si llegado el momento hay que luchar... - la miré. - Utilizaré un genjutsu y les daremos esquinazo.

-Por mucho que intentes negarlo - Me miró a los ojos – no eres el asesino despiadado que intentas aparentar.

Enarqué una ceja y solté un quejido sin responderle. No quería mirarla a la cara sabiendo que parecía saber mas de mi de lo que yo pensaba.

-Maté a mi familia, a mi clan, a mi novia ...-Recalqué esta última palabra. - no tuve piedad en asesinar a mujeres y niños. ¿No te parece eso despiadado?

-La paz requiere sacrificios, Itachi. -Sentí su calor cerca de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. -Para que haya paz, es necesaria la guerra. Es la realidad.

Todavia no me acostumbraba a sentir el cuerpo de una mujer tan cerca, maldita sea, esto puede cambiar las cosas. Hacía tanto que no sentía el contacto humano con alguien. No podía decirle a Pain que no la pusiera conmigo, podría sospechar de mi o sentarle mal que despreciara a su Ángel, como él solía llamarla en mas de una ocasión. Aunque era cierto, tenía cara de ángel.

-La realidad puede ser una ilusión, Konan. No existe justificación a las acciones que realizamos, sean para bien o mal, matar no tiene justificación.

-Hablas como si te arrepintieras de tu pasado. Como si quisieras volver atrás y no hacer lo que hiciste.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado. Lo que he hecho era necesario.

-¿Necesario? - Noté el interés en su pregunta, la estaba descolocando

-Necesitaba comprobar mi poder, ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con mis ojos. Maté a mi mejor amigo por mis habilidades. - Nuevamente tenía que fingir, crear una imagen opuesta ami, debía demostrar ser el villano una vez mas. Mi cara de perder la cordura era lo mejor para esta situación.

-Me cuesta creerte. - Me heló la sangre cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi cara. - Puedo ver en tus ojos todo el dolor que has pasado.

Sentí compasión por ella. Creía ver en mi alguien bueno, aunque mis motivos fuesen honorables mis acciones no dejaban de ser despreciables. Maté mujeres, niños, ancianos... todo por mantener la paz de la villa y evitar una guerra. Soy un shinobi en la sombra, alguien que vela por la seguridad de Konoha a toda costa. Pero eso no quita que derramé la sangre de los que más quería.

-¿Por qué estás en Akatsuki? - Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No puedo volver a mi aldea después de lo que hice. Tampoco quiero nada de Konoha.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué llevas con tanto orgullo tu bandana?

No me inspiraba confianza este giro en la conversación. No podía fiarme y decir nada que desvelara que mi intención en Akatsuki era vigilarles y evitar que atacaran mi aldea o capturaran al Kyubi.

-Llevo la bandana para recordar a donde no quiero volver.

-Extrañas palabras para alguien que, cuando se menciona Konoha, es el primero en decir que va.

-No hay nadie en toda la organización que pueda entrar mejor que yo.

-Pain podría entrar si quisiera.

-Llamaría mucho la atención.

-¿Es una excusa, Itachi? - Quizás empezaba a imaginarme las cosas pero, la veía mas cerca de lo normal.

-Sólo digo que para entrar en Konoha, yo me conozco las maneras fáciles, rápidas y efectivas.

Maldita sea, otra vez este estúpido dolor en el pecho. No es buen momento para descansar. Mucho menos que me entre esta maldita tos y empiece a echar sangre otra vez. Cada día tengo mas claro que esto es un castigo por mis crímenes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Noté su interés verdadero en mi estado.

-Tenemos que seguir – Dije esquivando la pregunta. - Si seguimos a este paso tardaremos mas de lo previsto en llegar. Se nos hará de noche y tendremos que parar.

No puedo continuar así, tengo que descansar. Pero esto desvelaría que estoy enfermo y podría contarselo a Pain. No me conviene.

Intento evitarlo pero las ganas de toser me pueden y de manera que no puedo controlar empiezo a echar sangre por la boca mientras me agarro el pecho.

-¡Itachi! - Veo a Konan corriendo hacía mi, con un gesto de preocupación. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué toses sangre? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada. - Dije secamente cuando pude hablar. - Vamos tenemos que continuar.

Limpiándome la sangre que se derramaba por la comisura de mis labios, maldecí una y otra vez esta maldita enfermedad. No tenía cura y los medicamentos sólo alargaban un poco más los años que me quedaban de vida.

Hasta ahora nadie había visto esto, ningún compañero ni nadie que no fuera yo sabia de mi enfermedad. Ahora Konan estaba al tanto de que algo me ocurría y eso no podía ser bueno.

-Deberíamos parar a descansar. Si salimos cuando amanezca podemos llegar a tiempo y tú necesitas ...- No la dejé terminar la frase.

-Necesito que cumplamos la misión que Pain nos ha encomendado.

-Pain es comprensivo, y yo puedo hablar con él y explica...

-No necesito defensores, Konan. - La miré con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado, mostrando mi cabreo. - Confio en que esto no salga de aquí.

-Buena manera de pedirme un favor. - Su cara se mostró tan fría como era habitual antes de este dia. - Interpreto eso como una amenaza.

-Tómatelo como quieras, simplemente que espero que este incidente no salga de aquí, no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie.

-¿No? ¿Qué ocurriría si Pain nos manda a una misión y fracasas? ¿Creés que le gustaría? Necesita que sus subordinados estén en buen estado.

-¿Estoy en mal estado? - enarqué una ceja con mi pregunta, intentando dar otro punto de vista. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que realmente has visto eso? Quizás todo forma parte de un genjutsu visual mío.

-¿Y qué ganarías con eso? - Nuevamente la tenía mas cerca de lo que podía soportar. - ¿Intentas llamar mi atención?

Por mi cabeza pasó una idea que podía salir bien y con suerte, me quitaría a Konan de encima durante un rato. Eso podía alejarla de mi, asustarla o tal vez, incomodarla. Me acerqué yo a ella más aún, y pasé mi brazo por su cintura. Atrayendo su cuerpo hasta estar pegado al mío. Estabamos en pleno contacto, capa con capa, notando la respiración entrecortada que se mezclaba de ambos. La miré a los ojos con mi Mangekyou y susurré en su boca.

-¿Y si quisiera aprovecharme ahora mismo de ti, Konan? - Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con mis palabras, temblaba bajo mis manos y eso no hizo mas que empezar a volverme loco. - Quizás es esa la atención que busco realmente.


	3. Confusión

**Capítulo 3**

**Confusión**

Esto no me lo pone nada fácil, le siento muy cerca. No entiendo esta reacción de mi cuerpo, menos aún el comportamiento de él. Frío, distanciado y ahora lo tengo aquí a pocos centímetros de mi boca. Y debo confesar que me siento deseada, entusiasmada y con ganas de tomar sus labios con los mios.

¿Qué demonios digo? Es Itachi Uchiha, es mi compañero, no puedo permitir eso, pero mis manos no reacciona y mi cuerpo me traiciona y sigo temblando. Mi corazón está acelerado por que por mucho que lo niegue, no me importaria dejar que me subiera la capa y me tomara aquí. Deseo que se aproveche de mi, que disfrute con mi cuerpo, que me haga suya aquí. Debo reaccionar o no sabré controlarme.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué demonios haces? - Le grité, intentando parecer ofendida, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. - Suéltame ahora mismo.

-Te tenía por alguien fuerte, Konan, alguien capaz de defenderse sola, - Me separó de él, haciéndome sentir diminuta y humillada. - eres una decepción y una mujer débil.

-No eres como yo pensaba, después de todo. Veo que no tienes miramientos con nadie, no sé por qué pensé lo contrario. - Me solté de él, pese a estar ambos a distancia. - Sigámos con nuestra misión, mi dios no merece esperar por nadie.

Una sonrisa malévola y lasciva se dibujó en la cara del Uchiha que me acompañaba. Ya no me miraba, simplemente avanzaba hacía nuestro destino completamente en silencio. Yo le seguía, incómoda por la situación. Sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía como calificar. Humillada, frustada y sorprendida era lo que mas se acercaba a mi estado en estos momentos.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos un kunai que pasó por mi lado, rozándome el hombro derecho haciéndo que mi capa se rasgara.

-¡Konan! - Me miró Itachi con preocupación mientras usaba uno de sus clones para entretener al enemigo. - Son ANBUS de la arena.

-Deben saber que vamos tras uno de los ancianos de la zona para obtener información. - Salté de la rama y me agaché en el suelo. - ¿Cómo demonios lo habrán averiguado?

Me incorporé y lancé mi jutsu de shuriken de papel, haciéndo que mi enemigo se distrayera, aproveché para atacarle de frente y acabé con él.

-Konan, como has dicho tú – los ojos rojos del Uchiha me miraron – no hemos venido a pelear, sólo si es necesario. Yo me encargo.

Se puso delante de mi y en un instante los enemigos cayeron al suelo incoscientes.

-Ahora están en un jutsu ilusorio, en poco tiempo despertarán, así que debemos darnos prisa antes que vengan los refuerzos o se levanten.

Sentí un dolor en el brazo y me agarré. Intenté no mostrar signos de estar herida, pero el kunai probablemente tenía alguna sustancia tóxica. Una herida así no es nada para mi pero el veneno es bien distinto. Cumpliríamos la misión y a la vuelta a la guarida, Pain me ayudaría a curarme.

-Vamos, estamos siendo muy lentos.

-Tienes razón, debemos acelerar el paso. - Respondí intentando no mostrar muecas de dolor.

Maldita sea, no se que veneno es. En la Arena el veneno es muy habitual en ellos, tenía que haberlo previsto. La tóxina se está extendiendo más rápido de lo normal. Frené agarrando mi hombro y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Mierda! - Maldecí. - Estoy envenenada.

-Ninjas de la arena, muy propio de ellos. - Itachi se acercó ami y se agachó hasta estar a mi altura. - déjame ver eso.

A regañadientes, por la situación incómoda y humillante de antes, me retiré la capa quedándo sólo con mi ropa habitual negra. Mi hombro descubierto facilitó que no tuviera que desnudarme. La herida era superficial pero el veneno se extendía muy rápido. El brazo estaba amoratado y las venas parecían a punto de estallar en mi piel.

-No es ningún veneno que haya visto antes – Noté su mano presionando mi herida – Orochimaru nos inmunizó ante los venenos, este debe ser uno reciente, uno que no conocía entonces.

-Ve, cumple la misión solo. - Supliqué quejándome. - Pain nos está esperando, no debemos hacerle esperar por mi torpeza, yo te seguiré.

-Te ha encargado venir conmigo para ayudarme, no para que te conviertas en un estorbo.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos por su dureza. ¿Por qué? A mi no me afectan estas tonterias ridículas. Soy cosciente de mi poder y mi fuerza, no me afecta que nadie me diga ninguna estupidez como esta. No soy un estorbo, nunca lo he sido.

Yahiko...¿Qué fui para ti?¿Me verías como un estorbo? Me derrumbo al pensar en que quizás para él fui una molestia.

Me puse en pie sola intentando mostrar que no necesito que me mimen ni que me ayuden. Miré a itachi con desprecio, casi sintiendo ira hacía él por su trato conmigo.

Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo que llevabamos juntos ya tuviesemos tanta "confianza". Habíamos hablado mas en todo el camino que en nuestro paso por Akatsuki. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy sociales. Yo sólo podía espresarme con Yahiko y Nagato. Ellos eran y son mi familia, no tengo por que seguir entablando una conversación forzosa con Itachi.

Pero or mas que me lo negara a mi misma, me atráia este chico. No se si su juventud o carácter tenían que ver en ello, pero me agradaba la idea y necesitaba intentar hablar con él.

Pensé en Nagato, él cual sólo permitía que lo llamase yo así, pues para ojos de los demás, sólo era Pain.

-Vamos, Uchiha. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Avanzamos hacía el objetivo, intentando por todos los medios no desfallecer en el intento. A duras penas pude llegar al punto de la misión. El anciano que teníamos que capturar para sacar información era un ninja médico retirado. Con genjutsu de Itachi sacamos la información y la cura para mi veneno. Poco después salimos de allí, aún debilitada, seguí el camino hasta llegar a nuestra guarida, donde estaba Nagato esperándonos para concluir la misión.

-Konan, ven aquí. - Mi dios se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Pain, nos atacaron y un kunai infectado en veneno me hirió. - Saqué el botecito con el antídoto y se lo mostré. - No somos inmunes a el.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Orochimaru nos aseguró que todos los Akatsuki lo seriamos.

-Era un veneno desconocido, pero eso no importa, el antídoto nos ayudará a evitar posibles envenenamientos por el.

-¿Habéis obtenido la información acerca del Biju? - Se dirigió a Itachi.

-Si, líder. -Me observó un momento y continuó. - No está en la aldea. Estuvo bajo mi genjutsu y aún así no sabía nada de él.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva compañera, Itachi? - La pregunta inadecuada de Pain me sorprendió.

-¡Pain! - Grité sonrojándome, mirando a Itachi que no respondió. - ¿Por que dices eso?

-Itachi, respóndeme. - Insistió.

-Es una buena ninja, líder. - Respondió el Uchiha sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Bien, sólo quería saber si habiais tenido algún problema a la hora de llevar a cabo la misión.

Suspiré aliviada cuando aclaró sus preguntas. Sentí la mano acogedora de Pain acariciándome la mejilla. Y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Vamos, tienes que descansar. - Hizo un gesto con la mano a Itachi para que se marchara. - Te pondré cómoda.

Siempre que llegaba de una misión abrumada, Pain se encarga de cuidarme y ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa. Sólo con él tenía esa confianza para compartir mi intimidad y no darme verguenza que me viera en ropa interior o desnuda.

Nunca otro hombre me había visto así, ni había compartido intimidad conmigo. Sólo Yahiko. Ante Nagato era una mujer pura que había mantenido el recuerdo de nuestro compañero vivo. Mi amor por Yahiko era tan grande que pensar en otros hombres se me hace difícil.

De repente pensé en Itachi, que tan cerca había estado de mi y sentí su tacto. Un tacto cálido y suave, el cual no esperaba que deseara volver a sentir.

Cuando ya estaba lista para irme a la cama me quedé sola, en mi habitación siempre me podía encontrar a mi misma, siempre podía ser yo sin tener que preocuparme de nada.

Pensé en el Uchiha y me puse la capa, sin ninguna prenda debajo y me dirigí a su habitación. Ahora mismo estaría solo, ya que no tenía compañero. Llamé a la puerta, esperé a escuchar una respuesta y entré. Itachi se encontraba tumbado en la cama, vestido como siempre y los ojos cerrados.

-Te estaba esperando, Konan.


	4. Discreción

**Capítulo 4**

**Discreción**

-Te estaba esperando, Konan. - Le dije cerrando los ojos, palpando toda la tensión del ambiente. - Sabia que vendrías.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Pain que fui un estorbo para ti? - Podía sentir el rencor en sus palabras.

-Dices conocerme, pero sin embargo me preguntas algo tan obvio como eso. - Me levanté y caminé depacio hasta donde estaba ella. - No soy ningún crío quejica, Konan.

-No se trata de quejarte, si no de que si te molesta mi presencia debes decírselo. - Cerró sus preciosos ojos anaranjados y ladeó la cabeza. - No debe haber nada que pueda estropear una misión.

-Soy precavido y discreto con mis misiones, no tengo por costumbre quejarme a la mínima. - Me estaba empezando a cansar este sentimiento que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. - En cuando a lo de molestarme tu presencia... sí, me molesta.

Vi una luz de esperanza en su reacción, creí ver la decepción en sus ojos y eso, me impulsó a seguir con lo que, en mucho tiempo, no había sentido.

-Me molesta muchísimo tenerte cerca por que me cuesta controlarme. -Confesé al fin.

-¿Con...controlarte? - Preguntó confusa titubeando.

-Konan, no entiendo lo que me pasa. - La cogí por los hombros. - Yo no... yo no puedo tener sentimientos. No puedo tener lazos, eso me haría débil.

-No te entiendo, Itachi.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin sentir una mujer y me encuentro encerrado casi todo el día con una. - La acerqué a mi boca. - Soy un shinobi renegado pero ante todo, soy un hombre con necesidades.

-Pero yo no...yo... no – Mi mano subiendo por su muslo, debajo de su capa la estaba haciendo perder la compostura. - Itachi, Yo...Pain.

-No llevas nada debajo. - Si seguía así, no iba a poder controlar lo que mi cuerpo ansiaba tener. Y por una vez, no era poder. - Me resulta raro que aparezcas en mi habitación, desnuda, sólo cubierta por la capa de Akatsuki. ¿Qué intentas, Konan?

Mi orgullo crecía, verla derretirse en mis brazos sin poder articular palabra era una delicia para mi hombría. Mi boca estaba cerca de la suya, susurrando en todo momento en sus labios mientras mi mano, juguetona, se colaba por debajo de la capa, acariciaba cada parte de su piel y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cálida entrepierna.

Konan movió una de sus manos para intentar, sin esfuerzo, apartarse de mi. La agarré inmovilizando su cuerpo con la presión del mío y sujetando su mano rebelde con la mía libre. No quería dejarla escapar, pero tampoco era mi intención forzarla a nada. No caería tan bajo como para obligar a una mujer a que satisfaga mis deseos sexuales.

-Konan, si quieres irte no te obligaré a quedarte. - Dije mirándola a los ojos seriamente. - Pero si te quedas...haré contigo lo que yo deseé.

-Pero es que Pain...no puedo. - Por mucho que se negara era evidente que lo deseaba tanto como yo. - Si él se enterara le decepcionaría.

-Te he dicho que soy muy discreto. - Introduje mi mano entre sus piernas agarrando por completo su intimidad.

-Con las misiones. - Susurró. - ¿Soy una misión para ti?

-Eres mi compañera, eso te convierte en parte de mis misiones. - Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, explorándola.

-Dime Konan. - Me detuve a preguntar. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Podía percibir su excitación. Temblorosa en mis manos, empapándome, su cara sonrojada y su boca entreabierta. No importaba la respuesta, sabía que deseaba hacer conmigo lo que yo anhelaba hacer con ella.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no soy una persona que cuente su vida ni lo que hace.- Aclaré intentando calmarla. - No importa lo que me respondas, siento tu respuesta en mi mano.

Introduje dos dedos en su interior, notando su humedad y el calor que desprendía. Su cara angelical, sonrojada y excitada no hacía mas que hacer crecer mi deseo y excitación. Mi entrepierna se estaba volviendo loca, deseando liberarse y adentrarse en ella. Cogi la mano de aquella mujer que me había hecho perder la razón por un momento y la llevé a mi masculinidad. Observé en su cara la sorpresa, mas no me hizo esperar y metió la mano entre la ropa. Solté un suspiro de placer al sentir su piel sobre mi miembro y las ganas de arrancarle la capa y poseerla contra la pared crecieron.

No me hizo falta su respuesta, es más no me respondió, simplemente se dejó hacer y cada una de mis caricias me las devolvía sin dudarlo. Necesitaba esto, sentirme así después de tanto tiempo sin recibir una muestra de cariño. Aunque yo no amaba a Konan, esa palabra no entraba ya en mi vida, pero necesitaba sexo y perderme en el placer del momento.

Abrió las piernas permitiéndome acceso directo a ella. La capa nos impedía disfrutar de piel con piel y la liberé de ese obstáculo. Quedando completamente desnuda a mi merced, delante de mi. No me lo pensé y cogí uno de sus pezones con mi boca, chupando y succionando mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Se quejó cuando me aparté y me sentí complacido al ver su decepción por pararme. Me quité la camiseta y acarició mi torso desnudo, reemplazando sus dedos por besos, lamiendo mi pecho con entusiasmo, haciendo que enloqueciera y me evadiera del mundo por un momento.

Un ruido nos alertó, haciendo perder toda la magia de nuestro romance, llamaron a la puerta y ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber como reaccionar.

-¿Itachi? - Nuestras caras se descolocaron al escuchar la voz de Pain al otro lado de la puerta. - Tengo que hablar contigo.

Miré a Konan, sabíamos que el momento se había roto y que con él, nuestra posibilidad de acostarnos se había esfumado. Maldecí a su dios por esta intromisión y me aparté de ella.

-Un momento, líder.

Le di la capa y me coloqué la mía. Nuestras caras revelaban que algo había sido interrumpido y estabamos de mal humor. Pero mantener la compostura es algo que se me da bastante bien. Cerré los ojos respiré y mi cara cambió. De Konan sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la cara enrojecida, Pain se daría cuenta que algo raro pasaba en esa habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Pain con su pose seria y malhumorada como de costumbre.

-¿Konan? - Preguntó confundido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?, se suponía que estabas dormida.

-He venido a hablar de la misión de hoy con Itachi, ¿Verdad? - Me miró a la cara y yo asentí, complice de esa mentira a medias.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayáis contado? - Pain estaba empezando a sospechar algo, maldita Konan.

-Itachi, deberías decírselo o lo haré yo. - Por un momento pensé en la estúpida idea de que la chica largara todo lo que, minutos antes, habíamos experimentado.

-Es tu obligación contárselo, Konan. - Dije tranquilamente, retándola a que dijera lo que quisiera decir.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Cogió a Konan del brazo. - ¿Konan?

-Itachi, no está acostumbrado a ir en pareja con nadie. Prefiere ir solo. - Dijo finalmente. - No creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya con él.

-¿Es eso cierto, Itachi?

-Se podría decir que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. - Añadí intentando ayudar en su excusa. - Pero siempre viene bien una buena compañia. Y una ayuda en combate, a veces, puede ser necesaria.

Maldita sea, no debería haber soltado eso así como así.

-En cualquier caso, Konan seguirá acompañándote, ya buscaremos otro compañero para ti. - Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.- Ángel, vete a dormir, es tarde.

Observé como un ser como Pain sentía verdadera devoción y dulzura por aquella mujer. Posó sus labios en la frente de Konan y la guió hacía la puerta, dejándonos solos a mi y el líder.

En cualquier caso seguía teniendo a Konan de compañera, claro que todo sería diferente a partir de ahora por una noche que ni siquiera, realmente, disfrutamos.

-Itachi, ¿Me tomas por idiota? - No se por qué pero la pregunta no me pilló por sorpresa. - Se que algo pasa con Konan. La conozco desde que era una niña, se que no está bien.

-Simplemente está aún algo aturdida por lo del veneno. No le daría importancia. Cree que fue culpa suya.

-¿Qué opinas tu, sinceramente?

-Creo que, al estar con alguien que no eres tú, esta algo desconcertada. No confia en mi como en ti, como es lógico. Y que la hayan envenenado de una manera tan...- intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada. - impropia de alguien de su nivel, la tiene decaída y sinceramente, humillada por ello.

-¿Crees que Konan es un estorbo para ti, Itachi?

-En absoluto. - Le miré a los ojos con decisión. - Es una gran kunoichi y una gran compañera.

-Konan es un miembro muy importante en la organización, si hay algo que deba saber de ella te exijo que me informes inmediatamente. No pienso mandar a mi ángel a ninguna misión que pueda resultarle perjudicial para ella.

-De acuerdo líder. - Hice un gesto de respeto.

-No es un secreto que Konan y yo estamos muy unidos. Verla en un estado poco agradable podría enfurecerme. - Agarró el pomo de mi habitación y me echó una última mirada. - Nos vemos mañana para el informe de la próxima misión.

-Avisaré a Konan a primera hora. - Comenté intentando aparentar normalidad.

-No te preocupes Itachi, eso es cosa mía, iré hablar con ella ahora mismo. Descansa para mañana.

Salió de mi habitación y me quedé maldiciendo en mi interior toda esta absurda situación. Mi deslíz con Konan no había pasado a mayores, para colmo Pain por poco nos pilla y para culminar ahora iba hablar con ella y no se hasta que punto Konan podrá aguantarse las ganas de hablar. Me sentía frustrado sexualmente, después de dar un paso que tanto me había costado y que no iba para nada conmigo.

Pensé en controlar a Konan para que no abriera la boca.


	5. Tentación

**Capítulo 5**

**Tentación**

Durante la siguiente semana no habíamos cruzado palabra, la tensión era muy evidente cuando estabamos mas de dos minutos juntos. Se me hacía eterno tenerle cerca y recordar lo que habíamos intentado hacer. Era una estúpida y había sido una gran tonteria siquiera intentarlo.

Cada vez que nos encontrabamos cara a cara me ponía tensa, nerviosa e inexplicablemente excitada. No sentía amor, sólo atracción física y sexual, un deseo imponente que me ardía en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Yo tenía que respetar a Yahiko y Nagato, ambos merecían mi respeto y yo lo estaba quebrando si seguía pensando y sintiendo así. No había manera de calmar la sed que me propinaba tener a Itachi cerca de mi. Mis músculos se tensaban y mis piernas ocultaban entre apretones mi sexo humedecido. En mi vientre notaba los nervios alterados y la excitación recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Me pasaba las horas libres observando por la ventana, veía la lluvia caer y recordé nuevamente a mi amado, Yahiko. ¿Sentiría lo mismo si él estuviera vivo? ¿Qué pensaría Nagato?

Itachi me traía, el deseo crecía entre ambos cuando estabamos cerca y era insoportable cuando nos encontrabamos solos.

Había evitado reunirme con él sin nadie presente, siempre poniendo excusas que Pain empezaba a ver extrañas. Pero no podía explicar las verdaderas razones de por que quería mantenerme alejada de él.

Rezaba para que Itachi no tuviera que ir a alguna misión y tener que pasar tiempo a solas. Si Pain le mandaba a hacer alguna captura tendría que acompañarle. Era su pareja hasta que encontrasen alguna idonea para Itachi.

-Ultimamente te pasas mas horas aquí que en ninguna otra parte. - Me asustó Pain. - ¿Ocurre algo, Ángel?

-No, Pain. -Mentí negándole los ojos. - Es este tiempo, la lluvia...me recuerda a Yahiko.

No mentí, omití parte de lo que realmente pensaba. Me agarró por la cintura y me pegó a él. Siempre le sentía tan mío... me calmaba saber que tenía a alguien como él velando por mi, como hubiera querido hacer Yahiko, como lo intentó, como lo hizo.

Por mi cabeza no dejaba de asomar la idea de una relación meramente sexual con el Uchiha, me atraía tanto como él mismo. Pero la idea de traicionar la mente de Yahiko, la confianza de Nagato y la mía misma me prohíbia hacerlo. Sin embargo cada vez que le veía frente ami con su pose fría, solitaria, arrogante y tan, tan misteriosa, no podía negarme el hecho de que deseaba abrirme de piernas para él y entregarme al deseo.

Si no hubieramos sido interrumpidos por Pain posiblemente hubieramos culminado nuestro acto de deseo aquella noche. Pero llegó en el momento justo para que no sucumbieramos a la pasión y quizás, sólo quizás, era una señal del destino para evitar romper las reglas que teníamos que cumplir.

Nadie veía a Itachi como una persona sexual, cariñosa ni amigable, sin embargo conmigo se abría en el tema sexual. Yo le había visto excitado, deseoso de poseerme, acariciarme, le había visto de un modo que nadie mas había podido pensar. Siempre mantenía las distancias con todo el mundo, no hablaba mas de lo necesario ni tenía contacto con nadie si no era meramente profesional o necesario. Nadie podía vernos de un modo íntimo jamás, de hecho, nadie podría ver a Itachi con esos ojos. Yo sabía que realmente no era la fachada siniestra que se veía por fuera, pero yo también tenía mis batallas internas y comprendía lo que algunos necesitamos hacer para sobrevivir a nuestra propia oscuridad.

Podia pasarme horas y horas en los brazos de Pain sin querer moverme, sólo viendo la lluvia caer y sintiendo el aire frío y húmedo del ambiente. Era relajante, gratificante y familiar. Era una parte de mi que nunca querría perder ni dañar. ¿Nagato, Pain o Yahiko me juzgarían? No quería pensarlo, pero la idea golpeaba en mi mente y mi pecho con fuerza, insistiendo en que no era bueno ni sano sentirme así por Itachi.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Nagato? Nunca podria ver a Nagato con instintos sexuales, jamás podré. El es una parte de mi alma, como un hermano que me protege y me ama, lo quiero con toda mi alma pero es un amor familiar.

-Ángel, mañana tenéis una misión Itachi y tú. - Siento como la piel se me pone de gallina . - Debes ir a hablar con él ahora, debéis prepararla antes de que anochezca.

-Claro Pain, iré inmediatamente. - Respondí intentando ser convincente sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sólo es la lluvia. - Dije haciendo una flor de origami. - Cuando el cielo llora todo es de distinta manera.

Le extiendo la mano con la flor de papel y esta al mojarse se desarma. Pain la mira y hace una mueca de tristeza con su boca. Le dedico una sonrisa y él alza una ceja.

-Aprendí a que podemos cambiar las cosas, Pain. - Le entrego una nueva rosa, que a pesar de la lluvia no se estropea. - Intento recordar cada día esa lección.

-Estás distinta Ángel, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, Pain. Ya te digo que es la lluvia la que reacciona por mi. El cielo llora y me trae viejos y nostálgicos recuerdos. - Me acerco a él y le abrazo. - Tengo que ver a Itachi.

Me despego de él sabiendo que es cosciente de que algo no anda bien y me voy hacía la habitación de Itachi. Llamo a la puerta y espero muy nerviosa que aparezca él. La puerta se abre, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba no es el Uchiha el que me recibe.

-Konan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Pain? - Su cara oculta tras la máscara me impide saber cual es su verdadera reacción al verme.

-Fuera. - Digo cortante intentando mirar tras él para ver a Itachi. - Necesito preparar una misión con el Uchiha para mañana, ¿está?.

-Uchiha Itachi, te estás haciendo muy popular. - Se aparte de la puerta y aparece tras él Itachi, abriendo despacio los ojos e hipnotizandome con sus largas pestañas.

-Konan. - Se limita a decir.

-Mañana tenemos una misión, tenemos que prepararla, Uchiha.

Itachi mira a Tobi y este simplemente se marcha dejándonos solos en silencio con un vacío que inunda la habitación. Entiendo que debo pasar, pese a no recibir ninguna invitación. La puerta se cierra tras de mi cuando estoy al lado de la cama.

Un silencio incómodo, tenso y perturbador nos acompaña durante lo que parece una eternidad hasta que por fin hablo y tengo la atención de Itachi.

-Tenemos que ir tras una información en la aldea vecina, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Lo veo quedarse en silencio durante un buen rato, observo como está con los ojos cerrados pensando en sabe dios qué, no se mueve del sitio durante todo este tiempo, hasta que por fin lo veo con intención de caminar y se acerca a mi.

Me encuentro apoyada sobre la pared de al lado de la cama y de brazos cruzados. Mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo tan cerca de mi. Lo único que se me ocurre entre el temblor es intentar retroceder aún mas, pero me encuentro atascada en una pared e instintivamente mis manos se posan en ella. Itachi sigue avanzando hasta que está a pocos centímetros de mi, pone sus manos sobre la pared y echa su pecho hacía delante.

-Tengo varias sugerencias, Konan, pero no se si son las mas adecuadas para una misión.

Podía notar cierta picardía en su tono, sentir como la excitación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi al escuchar aquellas simples palabras que no intuían nada sexual, aparentemente.

Me estremecía al imaginar que aquello no podía estar bien, sentía la necesidad de apretar los muslos y evitar que mi sexo empezara a mojarse, intentar controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo al sentir a Itachi tan cerca de mi.

-La misión Itachi, necesitamos prepararla.

Apretando los labios hizo un intento de sonrisa, colocó su mano en mi entre pierna y clavó sus dedos con suavidad.

-Konan... - Susurró en mi oido haciendo que me estremeciera y soltara un gemido. - No quiero preparar nada, quiero entrar en ti.

No podía hablar, sentía la excitación al límite recoriendo mi cuerpo erizado. Necesitaba abrir las piernas y darle paso a mi ser, a mi intimidad, a mi cuerpo. Pero la idea de perder el control y el respeto me negaba ser libre. Queria soltarme el pelo, quitarme mi capa y la ropa y entregarme a la pasión, pero no podía. Por mas que lo intentaba una parte de mi me prohibía hacerlo.

Sentía sus dedos clavados en mi sensible piel íntima, como su torso se apegaba a mi pecho y tensaba mis pezones, empecé a notar sus labios rozando mi cuello y su lengua saboreando mi piel. Envuelta en el preludio del placer que quería sentir en sus manos me dejé llevar, nuevamente, hacía la pasión. Abrí mis piernas para él, deseosa de tenerlo entre ellas me abrí la capa, esperando que con mi acción él diera el siguiente paso. Lo que vi fue a un Itachi de rodillas frente mi mirándome a los ojos y pasando su lengua por los labios, mientras con sus manos agarraba mis muslos y los separaba aún más.

Su boca pegada en mi intimidad me hacía sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Inhalaba mi aroma con satisfacción, deleitandose en mi sexo con su lengua para llevarme al séptimo cielo del placer y hacerme sentir única y exclusivamente de él. Sentía su lengua recorrer mi humedad, succionarme con intensidad y desgustando cada parte de mi sexo. No podía moverme ni hacer nada salvo gemir y agarrar su cabeza con mis manos, indicando el camino hacía mi órgasmo. Le apretaba contra mi desesperada por correrme en su boca y sentir la satisfacción que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Movía mis caderas con ansia por que ese momento llegara, pero él no quería terminar tan pronto así que se apartó y sin dejar de mirarme pasó su dedo por sus labios para limpiarse mis flujos mezclados con su saliva. Se quitó la ropa frente ami, dejando completamente libre su erección, de sio la vuelta y echó el pestillo en la puerta.

-No consentiré mas distracciones, Konan.

Se acercó a mi, me dio la vuelta pegando mi cara a la pared, me cogió de las caderas y me alzó un poco, permitiendo así que su miembro entrara en mi. Mi falta de sexo durante tanto tiempo mantenía mi vagina muy estrecha para él, le costaba penetrarme y podía sentir el dolor en cada embestida, pese a la suavidad con que lo hacía. Notaba sus intentos de control y por no hacerme daño, pero no podía evitar que me estaba reventando y que pese al placer que estaba sintiendo con ese dolor, estaba sangrando.

-Konan... - Su respiración entrecortada en mi oído susurrando mi nombre me estremecía. Me excitaba muchísimo saber que el centro de su placer era yo, que mi sexo estrecho y cálido lo estaba volviendo loco. - No quiero hacerte daño.

-Lo sé. - Me incliné un poco mas para que pudiera tener mejor control sobre mi. - No pares, me gustar sentirte dentro de mi, quiero sentir como te corres dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sentía sus labios en mi cuello junto su respiración acelerada, sus manos se adueñaron de mis caderas que me empujaban mas contra él. Me sentía muy llena, a punto de explotar mientras el placer se abría paso dejando a un lado el dolor de cada embestida. Cuando notó que mi placer había ganado la batala sus embestidas se intensificaron, casi salvajes me penetraba una y otra vez mientas su mano, ahora en mi pecho, me apretaba los pezones duros. Mi placer estaba desatado y con gemidos continuos suplicaba que no parase.

Me dio la vuelta me agarró en brazos y me tumbó en la cama boca arriba, se posicionó encima de mi y me penetró con fuerza. Nuestras bocas casi pegadas se fundieron en un beso que apenas duró. Mis pensamientos sabian la importancia de ese acto y comprendí que no quería ataduras sentimentales, simplemente sexo y placer. Me limité a gemir en su boca, cerrando los ojos y arqueando mi espalda, y en busca de mas profundidad rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Sus ojos se clavaban en mi, aunque no los viera me sentía observada por él. Abrí los ojos y al ver su cara de excitación la mía creció, dejándome sentir libre mi órgasmo, me corrí con Itachi dentro de mi.

Su reacción fue agarrarme con fuerza, casi notando sus uñas clavarse en mi piel, y embestirme con empujones salvajes y profundos hasta que noté su respiración muy alterada, su cuerpo temblar y acelerar hasta sentir como se derramaba dentro de mi y se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo.


	6. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 6**

**Sacrificio**

La observo en mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo y completamente desnuda. Su cara colorada y agitada por el momento de pasión que hemos tenido. ¿Qué he hecho? No he podido contenerme, ¿qué me pasa con ella? Despierta en mi un deseo animal que no logro entender. Aún estoy dentro de ella, mi miembro sigue palpitando tras su función. La miro a los ojos cerrados y veo su cara de ángel frente ami... su precioso cuerpo tan delicado me está volviendo a encender y de pensar en su intimidad y en lo estrecha que estaba para mi no puedo evitar sentir como mi miembro vuelve a endurecerse en su interior. Me quiero quitar estos pensamientos de la cabeza, no quiero pensar en ninguna mujer ni en nadie mas que en mi, no debo entretenerme con sentimentalismos, Konan es sólo sexo y pasión, una manera de desfogarnos y desahogarnos el uno al otro.

Me intento apartar de ella y salir de su cuerpo pero sus brazos me envuelven y me quedo sin respiración, estático y sin saber como reaccionar. La observo y entiendo que está dormida, quizás esté soñando con alguien que no quiere dejar ir. Con cautela me levanto y me separo de su lado, me voy al baño y enciendo la ducha. Apoyado en el lavabo me miro al espejo, observo mi cara triste, mis ojeras de niño y mis ojos que poco a poco estan perdiendo su luz. Miro a mi pecho, me agarro la parte del corazón con una mano y con la otra abro el cajón del armarito de abajo. Veo mis medicamentos para mi enfermedad, un mal que no tiene cura y sólo tiene tratamiento durante un tiempo. Parte de mi siente consuelo al saber que pronto se acabará mi sufrimiento, mis remordimientos y mi tortura. "Sólo un poco más" me digo a mi mismo mientras aprieto el frasco de pastillas en mi mano.

Empiezo a notar el vapor del agua caliente en los cristales y me meto en la ducha. Mientras me enjabono no paro de pensar en Konan, esa preciosa mujer que he poseido en mi cama tras tanto deseo. La atracción sexual era insoportable, quizás ahora que había conseguido estar dentro de ella se me iba la idea de la cabeza y podía dedicarme a mis planes habituales. Escucho un ruido que me saca de mis pensamientos y miro hacía la puerta, pero no entra nadie. Continúo duchandome y cuando acabo me pongo una toalla, me paso otra por el pelo para secarlo un poco y salgo del baño. Konan no está, ese era el ruido que había escuchado antes, se había ido. En la cama veo una flor de papel, me acerco hasta ella, la cojo y aspiro su aroma. Huele a ella, a Konan. Siento un escalofrío en mi entrepierna y me maldigo a mi mismo al ver que me equivocaba al creer que podría olvidarme de esa mujer. No siento amor por ella, sólo atracción física y deseo sexual. Me visto y me pongo mi uniforme, miro el reloj y al ver la hora recuerdo que Pain quería que preprasemos la misión. Hago una mueca de disgusto al pensar que no tenemos nada pensado y que tendré que verla otra vez, quizás ahora no quiera visitas y menos de mi, pero el trabajo no puede esperar así que con desgana salgo de mi habitación en busca de ella. Llamo a la puerta y espero que me invite a entrar. No sucede, así que vuelvo a llamar y al ver que no me abren giro el pomo y entro yo. Veo su ropa en la cama...la misma que momentos antes había estado en la mía. Escucho el sonido del agua de la ducha caer y no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y acercarme hasta la puerta. Pego la oreja en la madera y escucho a Konan llorar. Se me eriza la piel de pensar en la absurda idea de que sus lágrimas sean por mi culpa. No he querido hacerle daño, ella me insistía en que siguiera, se que ha disfrutado pero no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción y rabia al saber que está llorando y que posiblemente sea por mi culpa. ¡Maldita sea! Siento el impulso de golpear la puerta y echarla a bajo pero me detengo y me marcho. Esperaré a que salga y se vista para hablar con ella.

Me quedo en el pasillo echado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacía arriba. Continúo dando vueltas al vínculo que me une a Konan y lo que eso puede suponer. Me aterra la idea de unirme sentimentalmente a alguien y tampoco me atraen las historias de amor. Mi prioridad es Sasuke. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuando yo puedo permitir tener sentimientos por alguien que no sea mi hermano? Esta mujer ha despertado en mi un deseo sexual que tenía muy reprimido y no puedo evitar la atracción. Besarla me ha avivado una llama que creía apagada, por eso rechacé ese beso prohíbido. Sólo sexo, atracción, placer y deseo, nada de amor ni sentimientos.

Escucho un ruido dentro del dormitorio y se que ha salido del baño, espero un poco para llamar a la puerta y entrar. Doy un par de golpes secos y espero su respuesta, inmediatamente la voz de Konan inunda mis oídos.

-Adelante. - Dice mientras se anuda una toalla en el pecho. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Konan tenemos que hablar de la misión. - Maldita sea, verla así no me va a ayudar. - Antes no la preparamos.

La observo y siento como sus nervios recorren su cuerpo apesar de querer aparentar tranquilidad ante mi. Me muestro inexpresivo, como mejor se me da hacerlo, y continúo a su lado sin mostrar ningún interés en ella. La noto tensa, torpe, sin saber muy bien como comportarse. No abre la boca, no me mira y apenas parece respirar. Entonces cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y me cruzo de brazos.

-Konan, tú dirás que hacemos mañana. - Me pongo frente a ella y le miro. - ¿Por qué llorabas?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba bajo mi genjutsu. Ahora bajo sus ojos naranjas puedo ver la realidad, comprender el por qué de su llanto y si era culpa mía. No entendía la razón, pero me preocupaba saber el origen de sus lágrimas y su dolor. ¿Acaso el mío le importaba a alguien? No podía hablar de el. No podía demostrar sentimientos, ni mostrar debilidad, no podía contar la verdad que cargo en los hombros desde hace años, los motivos que me llevaron a asesinar a mi familia. Pero no importaba, había aprendido a vivir con esa carga y fingir ser alguien que no era. Volví mi atención a Konan, hipnotizada frente a mis ojos podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Estoy viendo sus pezones duros y tensos bajo la toalla, me siento tentado de arrancársela y dejarla desnuda en mis brazos, otra vez, pero deshecho esa idea de la cabeza y me centro en mi propósito.

-Konan. ¿Por qué llorabas? - Pregunto suavemente sin alterarme lo mas mínimo.

-Yahiko...-Susurró dejándome helado. - he traicionado a Yahiko, contigo.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar, me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada, sin querer consolarla. Una idea se me pasó por la cabeza al mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, borrarle los recuerdos que tenía de nuestro encuentro. Esa posibilidad me azotaba el alma, saber que ella no podrá recordar que fue mía por un momento me atormenta, asomando en mi cabeza la palabra violación. Había sido consentido totalmente, placentero y con mucho deseo pero ella no lo recordaría y yo si, sería una carga mas a tener encmia a partir de ahora. Konan no merecía sufrir, ella no merecía ese dolor que estaba pasando. Se lo que es que alguien que amas se sienta traicionado por ti, se el sentimiento de culpa lo doloroso que es y si estaba en mi mano no quería que Konan lo experimentara por mi culpa. Cargaría con este nuevo problema.

-Konan, no has traicionado a Yahiko, nunca has estado conmigo. Eres de él y de nadie mas.

Las lágrimas de Konan cesaron en el momento y pude ver en sus ojos la tranquilidad y la paz que le había proporcionado. Cerré los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar salí de su mente. Había limpiado su memoria a costa de ensuciar mas la mia. Mi atracción por ella no se había esfumado, sin embargo Konan no iba a tener en cuenta nada de nuestro vínculo sexual y eso me decepcionaba.

-Konan. - Aclaré mi voz. - ¿Qué hacemos para la misión de mañana?

Tras unos 30 minutos en los que planeamos nuestra misión, me fui de la habitación, dejando a Konan mas tranquila y como si nuestro encuentro no hubiera tenido lugar aquella tarde.

En mi cama no dejo de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos y en los cambios de actitud que he tenido. Apenas soy de hablar, sin embargo con ella he sentido la necesidad de decir su nombre, de comunicarme, de relacionarme de una manera sexual que nunca imaginé. Quizás por eso esto sea lo mejor, cortar todo vínculo con ella y olvidarme de la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro. Cierro los ojos intentando evadirme de mis tormentos, de mi pasado, de mis sufrimientos por mi pequeño hermano e intento dormir con todo el peso que cae en mis hombros.

Está amaneciendo y ya puedo ver la suave luz que empieza a entrar por la ventana. Todo está silencioso como es habitual allí, nadie viene a avisarme ni me encuentro con nadie de camino a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando entro allí está ella, con su blanca flor en el pelo, su capa de Akatsuki y sus ojos penetrantes naranjas. Al lado de Pain, como siempre, presencia la reunión de los miembros para los últimos encargos de la mañana.

Siento como sus ojos se clavan en mi pero no quiero cruzarme con su mirada. Ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros por lo que debo utilizar eso a mi favor. No quiero tener que relacionarme con ella, no quiero volver a sentirme tan estúpido como anoche, tan débil y tan inútil. Pain nos está observando a ambos, empiezo a sospechar que sabe algo de nuestros encuentros o al menos lo sospecha por que no nos quita el ojo de encima a ninguno de los dos, es más, a Konan la tiene cogida por la cintura de manera posesiva mientras me clava los ojos en los mios retándome. Por inercia activo mi Sharingan y la cara de sorpresa de Pain me hace darme cuenta de mi error, vuelvo mis ojos a la normalidad y agacho la cabeza mostrando sumisión. Todo lo que hago, mi actuación, mis sentimientos, mis apariencias... son un sacrificio necesario.


	7. Encrucijada

**Capítulo 7**

**Encrucijada**

No me mira como otros días, pasa de mi como si no le importase absolutamente nada ¿Qué te pasa, Itachi?.

La mano de Pain me rodea la cintura y al mirarle a la cara observo hacía donde miran sus ojos, miran al Uchiha que me atrae. ¿Por qué le mira así? ¿Acaso sabe lo de nuestra atracción? Es claro que nos atraémos, que nuestro cuerpo despierta un deseo cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro, pero sin embargo nunca hemos sucumbido a la pasión y nos hemos dejado llevar. Tampoco se si podría, si mis sentimientos me lo permitirían y si mi cuerpo estaría lista para él.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Claro que estaría lista, por eso mismo cada vez que le tengo cerca o sus manos me tocan siento humedecerse mi entrepierna y lo único que puedo hacer para disimularlo es apretar los muslos y aparentar normalidad.

Vuelvo a mirarles y veo la rivalidad entre ellos. Maldita sea. Maldigo esa situación, no quiero verlos como rivales por mi, no es el momento de eso ni tampoco es la ocasión. Veo el Sharingan de Itachi retando al Rinnegan de Pain, cuando soy testigo de que el Uchiha cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza aceptando sumisión ante él. Me apena verle así, no merece eso. Pero no puedo quejarme, debo seguir con mi camino y aceptar los deseos de mi dios.

Terminamos la reunión y tengo que ir con Itachi hacía nuestra misión. Le veo salir de la habitación y voy a alcanzarle cuando Pain me sujeta la cintura impidiendo que avance.

-¿A dónde vas, Ángel? - Me pregunta en un tono que no logro entender.

-Debemos ir a la misión que nos encomendaste, Pain.- Respondo desconcertada.

-Tú no.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no irás con él. - Definitivamente Pain sospechaba algo de nuestra atracción.

-Pero dijiste que yo era su compañera, Pain...- Me suelto de su agarre. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A qué viene todo ésto?

-No soy estúpido, Konan. - Que me llamase por mi nombre con ese tono implicaba que hablaba muy enserio. - Puedo darme cuenta de vuestro estado de ánimo cada vez que estáis cerca, el ambiente se carga y se tensa.

-Pain, te estás equivocando. - Digo a sabiendas de que esta afirmación puede ofenderle. - No hay nada entre Itachi y yo.

-¿Estás diciendo que me lo invento? - Me agarra del brazo y por un instante no logro reconocer al chico que tengo delante de mi. - Ángel, tengo que protegerte.

-No, lo que te digo es que ves cosas donde no las hay. - Le cojo la cara con mis pequeñas manos. A vuelto mi dios. - No me pasará nada.

-Le prometí a Yahiko que te protegería, y eso es lo que haré cueste lo que cueste. No permitiré que nadie ponga sus manos sobre ti.

Puedo entender sus palabras y su forma de comportarse. Siempre ha cargado con la culpa de la muerte de Yahiko, siempre ha sentido el deber de protegerme y mantener la promesa que le hizo. Pero debe entender que soy adulta y tengo mis propias defensas.

Escuchamos la puerta nuevamente y ambos nos giramos, veo aparecer a Itachi calmado y andando despacio hacía nosotros.

-Tenemos una misión que hacer, Konan. - Mira a Pain mientras pronuncia esas palabras.

-No será ella la que vaya contigo. - Me agarra del brazo posesivo mientras Pain responde por mi. - Puedes ir solo, Itachi.

-La misión estaba prevista hoy para dos, líder. - Puedo ver la dificultad de Itachi al recitar esas palabras, casi siseando.

-Pain, debería ir con él. No queremos que nada entorpezca los planes, ¿No?. - Aunque sabía su decisión y lo que opinaba sobre eso no podía dejar a Itachi tirado y Pain debía entender que no podía tenerme clausurada en este sitio sin hacer nada. - No puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.

-Ve. - Iba a soltarme de su agarre cuando estiró de mi y me pegó mas a él, me acarició el pelo apartándolo de mi cara y miró a Itachi. - La quiero intacta, Itachi, no permitiré las manos de nadie encima de ella.

-Hmm. - Se limitó a decir, sin comprender por que sonreía de aquella manera. - ¿Hay algo que me quiera decir, Líder?

-Te lo he dicho ya. No quiero las manos de nadie sobre ella. Es mía.

Nunca había visto a Pain de esa manera conmigo, tan posesivo y tan a la defensiva con alguien por mi.

Me encontraba en medio de dos hombre que querían algo de mi, Itachi despertaba el lado salvaje y animal, mientras que Pain era el lado protector y familiar. Alguien con quien jamás tendría ninguna relación que no fuese como de la familia. Pero Itachi encendía la llama sexual en mi interior, sacaba mi parte sensual, la curiosidad respecto al sexo y me atraía mucho su frialdad y misterio. Estaba en una encrucijada de dudas que no podía resolver.

-¡Pain! - Dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos. - Por favor. No eres asi.

-Ángel, debo protegerte. - Me soltó completamente de su agarre. - Debo mantener mi promesa.

Sonreí a Pain y le di un beso en la mejilla, me di la vuelta y me fui hacía la puerta seguida por Itachi, que avanzaba con lso ojos cerrados.

-No debes retarle, Itachi. - Digo tras un largo silencio abrumador. - Pain puede acabar contigo en cualquier momento, no debes hacerle enfadar.

-Estás muy segura de que tu dios puede conmigo. - su arrogancia no tiene límites. - ¿Qué tan fuerte es el líder?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar. - Confieso orgullosa. - Es un Dios, no tiene debilidad.

-Todo gran jutsu tiene un punto débil. -Paró en seco y se quedó mirándome a los ojos. - Todo ser humano tiene una debilidad, Konan.

-Pain no. - Aseguro quedando a su altura. - Él no.

-Tú. - Me dice y se acerca mucho más a mi hasta a estar a excasos centímetros. - Tú eres su debilidad pero...

-¿Pero qué? - Pregunto confundida.

-Nada. -Se dio la vuelta y avanzó. - Sígamos adelante.

Durante un buen rato seguimos en silencio, llegamos a nuestro destino, hicimos nuestra misión y volvimos con Pain. Entró a darle el informe y me quedé en la puerta esperando que saliera. Cuando salió él entré y me quedé con Pain durante el resto de la tarde. Estaba anocheciendo y pronto nos reuniríamos para la cena.

Me fui a mi habitación un rato antes de ver a los demás y antes de llegar me encuentro a Itachi en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi? - Pregunto extrañada. No puedo esconder lo que siento cada vez que le tengo cerca.

-Dentro. - Me dice impaciente por entrar. - Hablemos dentro.

Sin comprender muy bien que sucede abro la puerta y entramos, Itachi cierra a su espalda, me empuja contra la pared y pega su cuerpo al mío.

-Lo siento, he intentado hacerlo pero no puedo. - Confiesa agarrando mi cintura. - Mírame.

-Itachi...-Apenas puedo hablar al sentirle así. - ¿Qué... qué haces?

-Mírame, Konan. - Su voz me suplicaba, pero no podía caer. No era estúpida, sabía lo que sus ojos podían conseguir. - Dime al menos si lo deseas.

-Itachi...- Claro que le deseaba, deseaba sentirle en mi interior moverse y disfrutar de mi, que me poseyera de una maldita vez y hacerle disfrutar. - No...no puedo.

-¿Por qué? - Susurró. - ¿Por qué no puedes? Dímelo y dejaré de insistir.

-Por favor, no...- Me moría por decir que si, pero no podía, el recuerdo de Yahiko me atormentaba. - Nunca podría hacerlo.

-Nunca digas nunca, Konan. - Su seguridad era tan alta que me hizo dudar de mi misma. - Haré que te liberes de esta encrucijada, mas tarde o mas temprano, pero lo haré.

-Lo siento, Itachi. No puedo hacer...-No pude continuar, cuando la lengua de Itachi entró en mi boca buscando la mía.

-Déjame mostrarte el camino. - Se apartó para susurrarme aquellas palabras que sólo él sabia decir de esa manera. - Si me dices que pare lo haré. Te entregarás a mi por tu propia voluntad y sin cargas.

Sentía la mano de Itachi deslizarse por mi cadera, entrar por la abertura de mi capa, buscar la cintura de mi pantalón e inmediatamente introducirse en mi ropa interior. Sus dedos acariciaban mi intimidad de una manera lenta, y dolorosamente sensual.

-Para no poder estás muy húmeda. Puedo notar como, con un poco de atención, estás a punto de correrte en mi mano.

-No, por favor, Itachi. - No podía aguantar aquello, si seguía así caería en sus manos. Me estaba llevando al límite con sus caricias, me encontraba muy muy excitada y cada segundo que pasaba ansiaba mas notar su miembro en mi interior, llenándome por completo.

-Puedes pararme cuando quieras hacerlo de verdad. - Noté como introducía dos dedos en mi interior y mi boca se abría para gemir. Solté un grito que él calló con sus labios. Me sorprendió, estaba mostrando mas sentimiento del que podía esperar.

-Para. - Frenó en seco aquel hermoso placer que me estaba dando. - Es mejor así.

Le empujé despacio, mas que nada para apartarle de mi cuerpo, le miré a los ojos suplicando perdón y él entendió lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Abrio la puerta y se fue, no sin antes mirarme otra vez y sonreírme mientras repetía.

"Te liberaré, algún día, nos liberaremos de nuestras cargas, Konan. Podrás ser libre de tu encrucijada, y entonces, te entregarás a mi."


End file.
